Hair Trigger
by OtterFrog
Summary: I haven't thought about this cartoon in years but I was pleasantly surprised when I found a category for them here. My first attempt:)


Hair Trigger

Disclaimers: As per usual the legal jargon I don't own the Impossibles characters, they belong to Hanna Barbara. I just borrowed them for a spell;) In this lil tale there's no villian, no earth-shattering emergency, just a little insight on a peaceful afternoon as they relax. (Plus it answers (well to me anyway) the long wondered question about Multi and his hair style!)

In one of the more lavious rooms in yet another fancy hotel whose name was instantly forgotten the moment they checked in, the Impossibles were lounging between shows. Multi was laying on the couch with a notebook propped against one knee, jotting down notes to a song he was working on. Coily was rooting through one of the numerous mail sacks filled to the brim with fan letters while Fluey was studying his face in a mirror and running a comb through his thick locks then comparing the results to a magazine next to him. A radio played music in soft tones in the background.  
Fluey gave his hair another swipe then turned to Coily. "What about this?' he asked, striking a pose like the model in the magazine feature. "Makes me look a bit more dashing, right?"  
Coily gave him a glance. "Yeah, like you dashed through a car wash. What's wrong with your usual style?"  
"Oh that's old now! I figured on getting a new look. I need to keep things fresh! Right, Multi?"  
His reply was a low grunt as Multi concentrated on putting the musical notes in the right order. He had already erased several lines. Fluey looked over, made a face then gestured to Coily.  
"Hey. Multi. I'm planning on growing a beard."  
"Hmmm hmm."  
Fluey stepped closer. "And then I'm going to wear a kilt in the show tonight!" Coily said nothing but his grin was widening.  
"Yeah." was the only answer.  
Fluey stepped right next to the prone figure, crossed his arms and then stated loudly "Then I'm shaving my head!"  
"Yeah, good...whu..WHAT!?" Multi sat up, song forgotten as he stared at his fellow musician, mouth open, aghast. "You can't do that!"  
Fluey and Coily then exploded into laughter at the spectacle of Multi's astonishment. "I was just kidding! I was seeing if you were paying attention, that's all! Dig?"  
Multi gave them both an exasperated look then flounced back on the couch. "Very funny. I'M trying to work here, and all you jokers can think of is pranks!"  
"Actually I'm thinking about trying a new style. Suppose I work this all front, like this?" Fluey dug his comb through his hair and pushed it into the suggested mode.  
"You like like a rooster with an over-sized black comb" was Coily's opinion. Fluey turned to the mirror again. "I wonder what I would look like with a perm?" he mused.  
"You'd look like a two-legged poodle." was Multi's response.  
Fluey tossed the comb down, ran his fingers through to return his mop to its usual appearance. "So sue me for trying something different! I just don't want to be stuck in a rut!"  
"Our fans expect us to look like we are." Coily pointed out. "If you look TOO different they might get upset." He waved a handful of fan letters to illustrate his point. "We already get enough letters admiring us. You want to get a sackful of complaints?"  
"So now we allow girls to dictate what we look like?" Fluey grumbled. Multi gave a short snort of laughter.  
"Haven't we always?" he pointed out. "Isn't that what our entire work is based on? Remember all those clothing styles we tried before we hit on this one? If the fans didn't like it we would have tried other stuff."  
"Well, yeah. You got a point there." Fluey admitted rather glumly. "But still..."  
"Try something small first" Coily suggested. "Like...um...like...sideburns!"  
Fluey immediately brightened. "Sideburns! Yeah! That would be cool!" He turned back to the mirror again, rubbing his cheeks and trying to imagine how he would look with the additions.  
"At least they'd be hidden by his hero outfit" Multi muttered as he jabbed his pencil at the notebook so hard the point broke off. "I just can't get this score to work out!" "Is that for the next album? The 'moonbeams' cut?" Coily asked.  
"Moonbeams." Fluey stuck his tongue out. "Whatever gave our manager the idea of using moonbeams as a title anyway? That's so 50's!"  
"Because it sounded romantic". Muli's voice was muffled as he had used the open notebook to cover his face. "The old 'fans will love it, boys! It'll be a hit!' line. Ergh. I'd like to have HIM try to come up with a song about moonbeams with a decent beat to it."  
"Oh, speaking of our manager, he'd have a royal fit if you changed your hair without telling him first!" Coily pointed out. "Remember what happened when you wanted to just change the color of our sweaters! He almost went ape on you!"  
"I'm still going to do the sideburns bit though." Fluey folded his arms in a stubborn manner. "He can't get upset over that!"  
"Wanna make a bet?" Multi's voice was still muffled.  
"Hmph. Still gonna do it."  
"Speaking of hair," Coily said airliy as he studied a pile of opened letters in front of him. "You realize how many of these we get asking the same questions about Multi's?"  
"What, like what color is it?" Multi chuckled under his notebook tent.  
"No, it's like 'how can you see under all that and why don't you comb it back and, of course, what color are your eyes?'"  
"I can see just fine, I like it this way and they're plaid." was the answer.  
"Plaid. That would be different! Come to think of it, when was the last time WE saw his eyes, Coily?"  
Coily was about to answer but then he paused and scratched his head. "I can't remember,actually. I think it was the first year we got together. Wasn't it?"  
"Nooo." Fluey mused thoughtfully. "I think his hair was long then too, or at least almost as long. Ok Multi. Give it up. What color are they?"  
"Why are you interested? Can't resist my charms any longer? Umph!" Multi grunted when Fluey's mod magazine landed on his stomach.  
"Charms! I's rather hug a palm tree! I'm just curious, that's all. Get a grip!"  
"Probably white, is my guess." Coily studied the notebooked head. "After all, isn't that what happens to anything that doesn't get any light. it turns all milky white? Like those cave dwelling fish and stuff."  
"White? Ergh." Fluey gave a mock shudder. "In that case PLEASE keep your hair long! Man that would REALLY scare off the fans! You'd look like something out of the movie 'Attack of ther Zombies!'"  
"Or 'The Fishman from the Black Lagoon!" Coily smirked. He and Fluey then began to laugh aloud at the thought while Multi drawled "Oh you guys are just soooooooooooo funny." "Ok, all kidding aside, what color ARE they? I'm kinda curious myself now."  
"Figure it out."  
"If you insist. Hmm, let's see. I'm blonde so my eyes are blue..."  
"Oh, not BABY blue?" Fluey mimed an adoring fan. Coily made a face at him.  
"Your hair is black so your eyes are brown..."  
"I prefer to think of them as 'chestnut'"  
"You got the 'nut' part right anyway. Red hair usually means green eyes, right? And freckles?"  
"See any freckles on me?"  
"So you're a freak. We knew that!" Fluey grinned as he dodged the return of his magazine. "Green eyes. That makes sense although I knew a girl once who had red hair and brown eyes. I say they're brown."  
"Ok then. I bet five bucks he has green eyes, you bet his eyes are brown?" Coily offered. Fluey nodded. "You're on!"  
Coily got up from the table and strolled to the couch. "Ok Multi! Give! What are they?"  
"I told you. They're plaid!"  
"Oh come on, there's no such thing as plaid eyes!" Coily removed the notebook from Multi's face. then lifted up the thick bangs. Multi's eyes were closed. "You're not playing fair!"  
"Do I win the bets if both of you are wrong?" he asked. Coily and Fluey looked at each other, then they both shrugged. "Sure, why not?" they said.  
"Ok then." Multi opened his eyes and looked up at both of them. They stared for a moment, then Coily dropped the bangs down.  
"Now wait a minute! That can't be right!"  
"It certainly can!" Multi sat up and held out his hand. "Five bucks a piece, gentleman, I believe?"  
"It's not supposed to be like that!" Fluey protested. "Red hair, brown or green eyes! That's it!"  
"Well then you don't really know too much about the subject. Money please." "But but but...oh well..ok then." Coily dug into his pocket for his wallet. Fluey, grumbling, did the same. "But how can you have red hair AND blue eyes?"  
"It's pretty rare but it happens. In fact I've heard its just about the rarest combination there is! Thank you!" Multi took the bills, tucked them into hiw own wallet then laid down again, his hands behind his head. "Why do you think I wear my hair like this? I got tired of all the 'Where did you get those eyes?' 'Are you wearing contacts?' and 'how did you manage to color your eyes like that?' questions in high school, I don't need them asked by countless screaming fan girls!"  
"I was right. You ARE a freak!" Fluey grumbled then yelped when the couch cushion smacked him on the head. Just then the door opened and the manager stepped in, rubbing his hands together in a gleeful manner.  
"It's another sold-out show again, boys! Get ready, you got a half hour till we get down to the stage! oh and did you happen to do anything about the moonbeam song?"  
Multi groaned as he got up from the couch. "We're working on it Or at least -I- am," he added in a low voice to his buddies.  
"Yeah, we're trying to come up with an image of moonbeams and eyes," Coily added. "Or maybe moonbeams IN eyes," Fluey added.  
Their manager beamed. "Beautiful! I have to hand it to you, you fellas really know how to come up with the hits! I don't know how you do it!"  
"It's not easy but sometimes we're just inspired." Multi finished as they left the room.  
"I'd like to know what inspires you then."  
"Oh, sometimes a romantic scene," Coily answered.  
"Or the sight of a pretty face" Multi added.  
"Or a freak!" Fluey chuckled in an undertone then he uttered an low 'Ow!' as Multi gave him a smack on the back of the head as he passed. "Well, it's True!"


End file.
